Parabellum
by FI.SilverK
Summary: Parabellum, Game VR MMORPG terkenal dengan Grafis dan Gameplay menawan. Naruto, seorang Noob yang punya potensi akan berjuang bersama guildnya untuk menjadi nomor 1. WARNING! Ide Mainstream! Typo! AU! #GantiSummary #GantiIdePokok awkwkwkwkwkwkkwwkkwwkwkwkwk [Discontinued] [Kemungkinan Rewrite] :D
1. Chapter 1

Parabellum

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1**

**\-- Parabellum --**

Parabellum, sebuah game VR _MMORPG _terkenal dengan jutaan pemain diseluruh dunia. Game buatan Aether Corporation ini menwarkan grafis yang menawan, gameplay yang apik, serta _customization _yang leluasa, membuat game ini diminati berbagai kalangan. Kerahasiaan data pemain juga terjamin, sehingga menambah nilai plus game ini.

**\-- Parabellum --**

" Yatta! Akhirnya, setelah lama menabung, aku bisa memiliki game ini!" kata seorang remaja pirang melihat paket yang tiba dirumahnya.

Ia mengangkat paket yang besar tersebut menuju kamarnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Terdapat _console_, sebuah helm, kaset game dengan tulisan 'Parabellum', dan sebuah buku manual pemasangan gamenya.

" Hmm,jadi begini. Ok, tinggal pasang ini, sambungkan kesini, masukkan kasetnya, dan tekan tombol start pada helm. " katanya saat membaca manual tersebut.

" Baiklah, ayo kita kerjakan" serunya dan mulai men_setting_ peralatan tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama, perangkat tersebut sudah terpasang dengan rapi. Ia memasukkan kaset game tersebut kedalam _console _dan menyambungkan helmnya. Ia mengunci pintu dan jendela rumahnya untuk jaga jaga. Dia tinggal sendirian dirumah, jadi saat bermain, tidak ada yang akan mengawasi rumahnya.

" Yosh! mari kita mulai! dunia indah, aku datang!" serunya senang dan menekan tombol start.

Sensasi aneh mulai menjalari kepalanya dan membuatnya tidur. Tak lama ia terbangun diruangan berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Create Your Avatar' melayang didepannya.

**Naruto POV**

Keren!!! Aku bisa menggerakkan bandanku sesuka hati disini. Sepertinya aku tak akan menyesal menghabiskan tabunganku untuk hal ini, hehehe.

_Create Your Avatar__..._

_Enter Your Name_

Aku mengetik namaku dengan keyboard virtula didepanku. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto.

_Please Choose Your Race_

_1\. Human_

_2\. Elf_

_3\. Beast-Man_

Ras Human sepertinya punya potensi yang bagus. Mereka Fleksibel dan Balance dalam hal statistik. Manusia sajalah.

_Create Your Appearance_

Aku membuat karakter yang tak jauh beda dari penampilanku. Rambut Pirang Jabrik, Tinggi sekitar 173cm, Badan Berisi, Kulit Tan. Heh, mungkin kumis kucing akan membuat karakterku lebih tampan, hehehe.

_Please Choose Your Job_

_1.Blade Wielder_

_2.Magic Sorcerer_

_3.Agile Shooter_

Blade Wielder tentu saja! pertarungan jarak dekat lebih seru dan menegangkan.

_Is Your Avatar Correct?_

_1\. Yes_

_2.No_

Aku Menekan opsi 'Yes'. Tiba-tiba tubuhku dikelilingi oleh lingkaran dan seketika semua menjadi hitam.

**\-- Parabellum --**

**Normal POV**

Saat Naruto membuka mata ia langsung berseru.

"Wahhhh!!! Ini sangat menakjubkan!" katanya dengan perasaan kagum pada dunia sekitarnya.

Dia berada didepan gerbang kota kuno yang megah dan menawan, kota yang yang dindingnya terbuat dari batu alam itu membuatnya sangat indah.

**_Ting_**

Sebuah notifikasi muncul didepan Naruto.

"Tampilkan menu" perintahnya mantap. Tiba-tiba hologram dengan banyak opsi muncul dihadapannya. Ia membuka logo surat dengan angka 1 dipojoknya. Terdapat pesan dari pihak Aether Corporation.

_Dear Player_

_Selamat datang di Parabellum! Dunia Fantasi penuh petualangan yang menantimu. Dan Sebagai player baru kau berhak menerima hadiah dari kami. Gunakan hadiah itu untuk membeli perlengkapan di distrik Shop and Bazaar._

_Selamat berpetualang!_

**_Ting_**

Tiba tiba Notifikasi yang lain muncul dihadapannya.

_500V diterima!_

_10x Regen Potion diterima!_

_10x HP Potion diterima!_

_5x Mana Potion diterima!_

"Terima Kasih, Developer!" ujar Naruto. Ia lalu membuka opsi statistik.

_Stats_

_Name : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Level : 1_

_Race. : Human_

_Title : -_

_Job : Blade Wielder_

_ID : 19750419_

____

_HP : 359_

_MP : 127_

_Strength : 12_

_Wisdom : 9_

_Speed. : 10_

_Power. _ _: 10_

_Agility. : 9_

____

E_quipment :_

_1.Rusty Sword_

2_.Old Shirt_

_3.Old Pants_

_4.Old Cloak_

_Skills. :_

_1\. Sword Dash_

_2\. Circular Slash_

Statistiknya yang wajar untuk seorang player baru.

" Baiklah, Ayo kita beli perlengkapan baru agar Avatarku terlihat bagus." Kata Naruto entah pada siapa.

Penampilan Avatarnya sekarang adalah set untuk player yang baru _Sign In_. Baju putih, Celana dan Sepatu coklat, serta Jubah lusuh berwarna hijau tua. Tak lupa pedang besi tua bertengger di punggungnya.

Saat menuju Distrik Shop , ia menabrak seorang player lain hingga terjatuh karena sibuk melihat map.

" Hei! Hati-hati bung! " kata player tersebut. Naruto yang juga terjatuh berdiri dan meminta maaf.

" Maafkan Aku. Aku baru saja _Sign In_. Jadi belum terbiasa dengan game ini. Jadi sekali lagi, Maafkan aku. " Kata Naruto meminta maaf secara sopan.

" Hei, Kau Player baru juga? Berarti kita sama! Kenalkan, Aku Kiba!" kata player tadi. Ia seorang Beast-Man Anjing putih dengan tubuh besar. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Kiba sudah memakai Armor dan Senjata lain. Sepertinya ia sudah membeli perlengkapan.

" Aku Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu. " Balas Naruto ramah.

" Bisa kau beritahu ID-mu? untuk jaga jaga, siapa tau kita bisa Leveling bersama." Kata Kiba

" Ah, Tentu. " Kata Naruto dan memberi ID-nya.

**_Ting_**

"Sudah." Kata Kiba. Dan muncul Notifikasi ajakan pertemanan di depan Naruto dan Ia menerimanya.

"Baiklah, Sampai Jumpa." Kata Kiba, lalu pergi entah kemana.

Dan Naruto segera bergegas menuju Distrik Shop.

**\-- Parabellum --**

Kota yang cukup besar ini terdiri dari beberapa area.

1\. Distrik Shop and Bazaar

2\. Arena

3\. Great Hall dan

4\. Training Ground

Naruto sampai di distrik Shop setelah berjalan beberapa menit. Disana banyak terdapat Toko dan Kios. Baik itu milik NPC atau Player. Disana terdapat juga tempat _Blacksmit_h.

Dia berjalan ketoko _Blacksmith_ untuk membeli perlengkapan.** 'kalau kau ingin pedang berkualitas, pergilah ke pembuatnya' **begitu pikirnya.

" Ah, Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " kata seorang NPC disitu. Tiba tiba sebuah menu muncul dihadapan Naruto.

_1\. Buy Weapon_

_2.Craft Weapon_

_3.Buy Armor_

_4.Craft Armor_

Naruto menekan opsi _Buy Weapon _ dan muncul bermacam macam jenis senjata, dari Sword sampai Bow. Ia memilih Sword, dan membeli sebuah Iron Sword seharga 200 Velvet.Ia juga membeli Hunter Armor dan Hunter Greaves dengan total 200 Velvet.

Beginilah penampilannya sekarang. Ia memakai Hunter Armor berwarna Coklat dan Hunter Greaves berwarna sama. Saat ia melangkah, tiba tiba muncul pesan dari Kiba.

**_Ting_**_ Hey Bung, Bagaimana kalau kita Leveling? Kurasa lebih baik berdua dibanding sendiri. :D. Bagaimana?_ Ia membalas pesan Kiba.

_ Baiklah, Aku akan menunggu di depan Gerbang kota.__ Send? (Y/N)_

Naruto menekan Y dan segera berjalan menuju gerbang.

**\-- Parabellum --**

**_**_

**Yosh! Ide baru ini terinspirasi dari berbagai game online dan SAO :).**

**Buat yang kurang jelas penggambaran armornya, Main aja Monster Hunter ok? mhehehehe**

**Kalo Weapon, sebisa mungkin saya deskripsikan.**

**Mind To RnR?**

**Silvermane Kudan, Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Parabellum

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

**\-- Parabellum --**

**Naruto's Pov**Ah, sudah sebulan aku bermain game ini. Terjadi peningkatan yang cukup pesat untuk statistik dan perlengkapanku. Jadi aku tak perlu takut lagi terhadal para _PK_. Masih kuingat ketika hadiah yang kudapat setelah lelah mengalahkan boss dungeon, durampas oleh para player pengecut dan pemalas itu. Huh...

Oh ya, dari beberapa situs dan forum di internet, kudengar akan ada event baru bulan ini. Semoga akan ada _Quest _seru dan tentu saja, Hadiah yang menggiurkan. Mheheheheh...

Aku mendapat pesan dari Kiba, dia ingin bertemu denganku hari ini. Ya, kami berteman di media sosial, jadi cukup mudah untuk saling menghubungi. Setelah sebulan berkirim pesan, dia akhirnya ingin mengunjungiku.

_So, here i am_. Menunggu teman baruku itu di halte bis antar kota. Dia memberi tahu bahwa dia akan datang pada tengah hari, itu berarti sekitar 5 menit lagi.

**\-- Parabellum --**

**Normal POV**

" Ahhh dimana dia ya? kenapa aku tidak menanyakan ciri cirinya? Aku memang bodoh " kata seorang remaja berambut coklat tua sedang kebingungan.

Naruto yang melihatnya segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

" Ano, permisi, Apa kau mencari sesuatu? Kau terlihat kebingungan" tannya Naruto mencoba ramah.

" Aku mencari temanku, dia bilang akan menjemputku disini." kata Pemuda itu

" Boleh kutau namanya? " Tanya Naruto dengan sopan

" Mmm, kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto. Ya, Naruto " Jawabnya setelah mengingat-ingat nama temannya.

" Hei! Kau Kiba?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

" Naruto? Wah! Ternyata rambutmu memang pirang bung! Ahahahaha" Kiba tertawa keras. Dia mengira bahwa rambut pirang Naruto hanyalah Avatarnya saja.

" Hei, itu asli? Kau punya gen Eropa? " Tanya Kiba tak percaya

" Tentu saja ini asli. Dan Aku orang Asia tulen. Sudahlah, ayo kita kerumahku. Kita bicara disana saja" Jawab Naruto dan mengajak Kiba untuk pergi dari sana.

**\-- Parabellum --**

" Selamat datang dirumahku! Memang tidak cukup besar karena aku tinggal sendirian, tapi kuharap kau nyaman disini." Kata Naruto setelah mereka sampai dirumahnya.

" Lumayan, lumayan. Kemana orang tuamu? " Tanya Kiba penasaran.

" Ah, mereka tinggal di Uzushio. Aku dapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha. jadi aku menyewa rumah ini untuk sementara " Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Kau menggunakan uangmu sendiri? " Tanya Kiba lagi.

" Hmm tidak sih, biasanya orangtuaku mengirim uang. Jadi aku tak perlu berpikir untuk mencari uang. Mereka hanya menyuruhku untuk menjadi pintar agar dapat membuat mereka bahagia. " Jawab Naruto panjang.

" Oh " hanya itu yang keluar dar mulut Kiba.

" Hey aku membawa Set Parabellum, ayo kita main. Aku ingin bertemu dengan temankh di sana. Levelnya cukup tinggi, jadi bisa membantu kita _Levelling_." Ajak Kiba tak sabar

" Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan kekamarku, kau Set disitu saja Peralatannya. Ada diujung lorong ini di sebelah kiri. Aku akan mengunci rumah ini. " kata Naruto

" Baiklah" Jawab Kiba dan bergegas memasang peralatan bermainnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, peralatan yang ada sudah di _setting_ oleh Kiba dan Naruto yang datang langsung berbaring dan memasang helmnya disamping Kiba.

" Oke ayo kita mulai " kata Naruto dan langsung menekan tombol Start di helmnya.

Dan dengan itu, pandang mereka gelap dan mereka tertidur.

**\-- Parabellum --**

Didepan gerbang Kota Aldena, tempat para Newbie memulai petualngannya, terdapat 2 lingkaran cahaya yang berarti ada 2 player yang baru saja _Log In _kedalam Game, seorang Human dan Beast-Man berdiri diatas 2 lingkaran cahaya tadi.

" Hey Kiba, diman temanmu itu? " tanya Naruto pada Beast-Man disebelahnya.

" Sebentar, aku akan mengirim _Whisper _padanya. " Jawab Kiba lalu mengirim pesan pada temannya.

" Ah, dia bilang dia akan menemui kita di Great Hall. Ayo kesana!" Ajak Kiba.

Naruto mengikuti Kiba dari belakang menuju ke Great Hall. Sesampainya disana, terdapat sekumpulan playeer yang sepertinya berlevel lumayan.

" Neji-senpai!" panggil Kiba pada salah seorang disana. Orang yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan menyuruh mereka untuk kesana.

" Hey, Kiba! Ini temanmu itu? Wah wah kenalkan, namaku Neji, Seorang Sword Master. Siapa namamu? " Tanya Neji pada Naruto

" Aku Naruto, Blade Wielder. Salam kenal " Jawab Naruto , lalu ia membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Neji-senpai, siapa mereka? " Tanya Kiba pada Neji. Ia penasaran dengan player player dibelakangnya.

" Ah Kenalkan ini Teman-teman dari Guild-ku." balas Neji.

" Kenalkan, Aku Rock Lee. Gauntlet Brawler" Kata Seorang human berambut mangkok eksentrik.

" Aku Shino. Steam Gunner. Salam kenal " kata Beast-man Kumbang yang ada disana.

" Shikamaru. Flick Reaper." Sahut seorang Elf berjubah dengan muka malas.

" Salam Kenal Semua. Aku Kiba dan ini Naruto. Kami masih Blade Wielder. " kata Kiba ramah.

" Ah seorang Rookie rupanya. Berapa Level kalian? " Tanya Shikamaru

" Aku 41 dan Naruto 42 " jawab Kiba

" Ah! Berarti sebentar lagi kalian akan mendapat _Job Promotion_. _Job Promotion _didapat saat Level 50. sebaiknya kalian _Levelling_. " Saran Neji pada mereka.

" Ah begini saja , Aku dan Temanku akan membantu. Kami akan membuat monster sekarat dan kalian akan melakukan kill. Jadi akan mempercepat _Levelling._ Bagaimana? " Tawar Neji pada mereka .

" Wah, ide bagus. Kau sangat membantu, Neji-senpai" Kata Kiba sambil bersorak dalam hati.

" Eits, tapi ada syaratnya... " kata Neji misterius.

" Apa Syaratnya senpai? apa kami harus membayar? " kata Naruto curiga

Neji dan teman temannya yang mendengar tertawa.

" Ahahaha, Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Cukup masuk kedalam Guildku saja. Aku yakin kalian punya potensi." Kata Neji menepis rasa curiga Naruto.

" Baiklah. Mari kita Berburu monster!" Kata Kiba bersemangat.

**\-- Parabellum --**

Disebuah dungeon _Jungle _berdiri 5 orang Player, atau Lebih tepatnya 3 Huma, 2 Beast-Man, dan Seorang Elf, Mereka baru saja _Spawn_ kedalam dungeon tersebut untuk membantu rekan Newbie mereka _Levelli__ng_.

" Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." kata Neji yang langsung melangkah kedepan.

" Senpai, Kau tidak ingin supply item? " Tanya Naruto pada Neji, siapa tau Senpainya ini lupa.

" Ambil saja, kami punya banyak potion. Tidak usah Khawatir. Cukup beri Shino amunisi Bowgunnya." Jawab Neji yakin.

"Sudah? kalau begitu, _Let's Hunt _" kata Neji. Seketika teman temannya berlari mengikutinya. Naruto dan Kiba mau tak mau harus menyusul.

Beberapa menit menyusuri dungeon, mereka sampai di area Hutan Lebat. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk melakukan observasi.

" Baiklah, menurut pengamatanku, di area ini terdapat banyak _Velociprey_, begitu pu area sekitar sini. Kurasa kita bisa mengatasi mereka. Cukup buat mereka sekarat saja kan? " Jelas Shikamaru dan bertanya pada Neji

" Ya, Kita hanya perlu membuatnya sekarat. Siapkan senjata kalian!" perintah Neji pada semuanya.

Terlihat bahwa Neji menggunakan sebuah **Barbaroi Blade**, semacam Great Sword berbentuk Kotak berwarna Merah dengan warna Hitam di kedua mata Pisaunya. Senjata ini dapat menghasilkan efek _Burn_ .

Lee disini menggunakan sepasang Gauntlet Hijau dengan corak Silver. **Tornado Breaker**. Gauntlet yang terlihat normal, namun mampu menghasilkan damage diatas rata-rata, bahkan ketika musuh dalam posisi _Guard_.

Shikamaru menyiapkan Sabit hitam kelam miliknya yang bernama **Tormentor**. Sabit dengan ability untuk memberi efek slow pada lawan.

Shino tak mau kalah, ia mengeluarkan sebuah **Meterorite Cannon. **Sebuah Heavy Bowgun dengan daya hancur tinggi yang dibuat dari campuran 4 jenis Ore berbeda dengan kualitas tinggi.

Kiba dan Naruto pun bersiap dengan pedang mereka masing masing sebuah **Oddysey **dan **Osteon Pick **.

Tak lama berselang, kawanan _Velociprey_ datang dan langsung mereka babat habis. Tentu saja Kiba dan Naruto yang melakukan Kill untuk mendapatkan EXP. Hal ini berlanjut ke Area area lainnya, hingga mereka yakin bahwa tidak ada yang tersisa. Hingga sebuah monster yang mirip dengan _Velociprey_, hanya saja lebih besar dan Jambul di kepalanya berwarna Merah, bukan kuning.

"Sial, Kenapa ada hewan ini disekitar sini? apa kita harus melawannya? " Tanya Kiba ragu. Ia tak yakin bisa menghadapi seekor _Velocidrome_.

" Tentu Saja! Ikuti arahanku! " Kata Shikamaru pada mereka

" Shino, Alihkan dia dari jarak jauh dengan Heavy Bowgunmu. Aku akan menyerangnya saat ia lengah dan membuat ia terkena _Slow_. Saat itu, Lempar Flash Bomb dan Serang dia bersamaan." Perintah Shikamaru.

Shino segera menembakkan Heavy Bowgunnya ke arah _Velocidrome _tadi.

_Velocidrome_ yang terkena tembakan tadi segera beralih menuju Shino. Tepat saat sang Monster berjalan kearah Shino, Shikamaru langsung melompat dan menebas ekor si _Velocidrome _tadi hingga putus.

_Velocidrome_ yang kesakitan tadi terkena efek _Slow_. Lee yang melihat kesempatan ini segera melempar Flash Bomb, membuat monster itu terkena _Stu__n._ Neji tak membuang waktu lagi, Ia segera melakukan Skill Charged Slash pada kaki _Velocidrom__e_ hingga monster itu terjatuh.

Mereka lantas mengroyok Monster tadi dengan skill skill mereka hingga sang Monster tewas.

" Naruto, Lee, ambil Kuku dan Kepalanya. Nanti akan berguna untuk kalian." kata Neji.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dam melaksanakan perintah dari Neji. Kiba mengambil Kuku dan Cakar , sedangkan Naruto memotong Kepalanya.

**_Ting_****_Ting_**

Muncul notifikasi di menu mereka.

_Selamat, Job Promotion telah berhasil dibuka. Silahkan pilih Job yang tersedia.._.

1_.Sword Master_

_2.Flick Reaper_

_3.Twin Blader_

_4.Gauntlet Brawler_

_5.Paladin Lancer_

Naruto memilih Twin Blader, sedangkan Kiba memilih Gauntlet Brawler.

_Job telah dipilih. Sekarang anda bisa memakai senjata dan skill dasar sesuai Job anda._" Ahahahaah Akhirnya!" Tawa Kiba dengan Girang.

" Terima Kasih, Senpai! Terima kasih banyak!" Kata Naruto berterima kasih.

" Ahaha tidak masalah, ingat janji kalian. Besok akan kukirim undangan Guild. Kami pergi duluan, Sampai.jumps lagi." Ujar Neji mengingatkan dan langsung berpamitan pada mereka. Teman temannya juga ikut pergi dari Dungeon itu.

" Ayo kita kembali." Ajak Naruto. Kiba hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto kembali ke Kota Aldena.

**\-- Parabellum --**

_Stats_

_Name : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Level : 54_

_Race. : Human_

_Title : -_

_Job : Twin Blader_

_ID : 19750419_

_HP : 3576_

_MP : 563_

_Strength : 23_

_Wisdom : 18_

_Speed. : 26_

_Power. : 25_

_Agility. : 28_

_Equipment :_

1._Hunter Mail_

2._Chain Vambraces_

3._Iron Belt_

_4.Hunter Graves_

_5\. Hunter Caps_

_Skills_ :

1._ Demon Rage_

2\. _Gale Wind_

_3\. Tornado Spin_

_4\. Quad Slash_

_Stats_

_Nama : Inuzuka Kiba_

_Level : 53_

_Race. : Beast-Man_

_Title : -_

_Job : Gauntlet Brawler_

_ID : 19752885_

___

_HP : 4236_

_MP : 634_

_Strength : 28_

_Wisdom : 20_

_Speed. : 23_

_Power. : 20_

_Agility. : 25_

___

_Equipment :_

_1.Chain Mail_

_2.Bone Vambraces_

_3.Chain Tasset_

_4.Hunter Greaves_

_5.Chain Helm_

_Skills. :_

_1\. Flurry Punch_

_2\. Gigant Uppercut_

_3\. Atlas Stomp_

**\-- Parabellum --**

**\--**

**Yak Akhirnya Selesai. Chapter ini dan kemaren cuma Prolog, jadi blom masuk konflik cerita utama.**

**Guest : Sebisa mungkin akan saya lanjutin. Doakan sajalah biar otak nambah encer.**

**god ( Guest ) : Here you go. 2K. I'll try my best to write as much as possible.**

**Sekian ajalah. Mind to RnR? buat Silent Reader, jangan cuma Read doang, Review dong ah, wkwkwkw.**

**Silvermane Kudan,Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Parabellum

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

**\-- Parabellum --**

**Naruto Pov**

Sudah seminggu sejak kami mendapat _Job Promotion. _Kiba sudah pulang kekotanya tadi pagi, jadi kemungkinan ia tidak bisa login kedalam game hari ini. Ah, kurasa aku akan _Levelling _lagi saja. Kuharap ada Quest yang menarik nanti, aku cukup bosan hanya melawan monster monster normal. Oh ya, aku juga membaca di beberapa forum bahwa akan ada Event besar-besaran sebentar lagi, Ah, aku tak sabar menantinya. Baiklah, cukup basa basinya, ayo kita Login.

**Normal Pov**

Seperti biasa, Naruto muncul didepan gerbang kota Aldena dan bergegas menuju _Quest_ Shop. Terdapat sekumpulan Player disana. Ia melihat beberapa _Quest _yang ada..

_Quest List_

1_. Slay 50 Bul__lfango on Jumbo Village_

_2\. Slay The Gendrome on Drake Swamp_

_3\. Gather and Deliver 30 Fire Sac on Jumbo Village_

"Tentu saja _Quest _membunuh _Gen__drome_! Baru seru" kata Naruto memilih _Quest _nomor 2.

**_Ting_**

_Quest Accepted!_

_Slay The Gendrome on Drake Swamp_

"Baiklah! waktunya _Levelling! " _Seru Naruto yang bergegas menuju Drake Swamp.

**\-- Parabellum --**

Naruto memasuki Drake Swamp dengan semangat. Terlihat beberapa _Bullfango _dan _Genprey _di area ini.

_" _Oke! Waktunya pemanasan!" ucap Naruto. Ia menarik kedua pedang kembarnya, _Order Rapier _yang didapatnya dari _Quest _yang ia selesaikan beberapa hari lalu.Sebuah pedang dengan warna ungu dan merah. Ia bersiap menyerang kawanan _Genprey _didepannya.

Ia melompat dan menebad tubuh salah satu _Genprey_ yang membelakanginya. _Genprey _tadi berteriak dan memberi sinyal bagi kawanannya. Seketika kawanan _G__enprey _tadi langsung mengerubungi Naruto. Naruto menyeringai melihat hal ini. Ia mengambil ancang ancang untuk megeluarkan Skill miliknya.

" Terima ini! _Tornado Slash_ ! " Teriak Naruto sembari menebas pedangnya dengan gerakan memutar yang cepat. Putaran tadi terlihat seperti Tornado yang mengoyak tubuh _Genprey_ yang mengerubungi Naruto tadi. Beberapa _Genprey _yang tersisa segera mencoba menyerang Naruto. Tapi ia segera mengeluarkan Skill miliknya yang lain, yang ia dapat dari pedangnya.

" Rasakan ini! _Rapid Thrust_! " Seru Naruto. Ia langsung menusuk _Genprey_ yang tersisa berkali-kali dengan pedangnya. Tak lama kemudian, tidak ada yang tersisa dari kawanan _Genprey _tadi. Naruto lalu segera melakukan _Carving_ .

" Baiklah, sekarang dimana kau, monster jelek" kata Naruto mencari sang pimpinan kawanan,_Gendrome_.

Naruto akhirnya menemukan monster yang ia cari setelah menelusuri beberapa Area. Monster tersebut berbentuk seperti _Genprey_biasa, namun ukurannya lebih besar serta terdapat dua buah sirip diatas kedua matanya. Ia dikelilingi oleh beberapa _Genprey_.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun mengendap-endap kearahnya. Saat jarak antaranya dan _Gendrome_ cukup dekat, ia segera melompat dan mengeluarkan skill _Quad Slash_ miliknya kearah ekor _Gendrome_ tadi.

" Surprise Madafaka! _Quad Slash!_ " Teriak Naruto. Ia langsung menebas ekor _Gendrom_e tadi sebanyak 4 kali, Vertikal, Horizontal, lalu membentuk X. Ekor _Gendrome_ tadi langsung terputus dan Ia segera menghindar dari Naruto.

_Ge__ndrome_ tadi segera memerintah kawanannya untuk menyerang Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menebas satu demi satu _Genprey_ yang mendekatinya hingga hanya tersisa sang _Gendrome_. Matanya dan Mata Naruto saling tertaut seakan bersiap untuk duel.

" Hiyaaaat !" Naruto menerjang maju kearah monster itu, begitupun sang _Gendrome_ yang juga bergerak menerjang Naruto. Gendrome tadi melompat, mencoba untuk menerkam Naruto. Namun, Naruto lebih cepat, ia melakukan roll kesamping untuk menghindari serangan _Gendrome_ tadi dan menebas kedua kakinya saat sang _Gendrome _mendarat.

Sang _Gendrome_ mengaum kesakitan dan terjatuh. Naruto tak menyia-nyiakann kesempatan itu. Ia langsung melakukan skill miliknya.

" Makan ini monster jelek! _Quad Slas__h_! " Teriak Naruto dan menebas pedang kembarnya kearah leher sang _G__endrome_ hingga terputus.

" Akhirnya , Selesai. Oke, Sekarang kembali ke _Quest Shop_. " Kata Naruto entah pada siapa setelah melakukan _Carving_ pada tubuh dan Ekor _Gendrome _tadi.

**\-- Parabellum --**

Setelah Naruto mengonfirmasi _Quest _miliknya, sebuah notifikasi muncul dihadapannya.

**_Ting_**

_Dear Player,_

_Sehubungan dengan akan adanya event yang diadakan oleh GM besok, Selurub Player diharapkan untuk melakukan Log In saat event berlangsung._

_Sekian Info dari pihak Developer._

" Ah, Event baru ya? Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Neji-senpai nanti. " kata Naruto.

**_Ting_**

_Naruto, ini Shikamaru. Temui aku di Great Hall sekarang . Ajak Kiba kalau kau bersamanya._

_"_Sebuah _Whisper_ sampai pada Naruto. Setelah membacanya, Ia langsung bergegas menuju Great Hall.

**\-- Parabellum --**

"Shikamaru-senpai! " Naruto memanggil Shikamaru yang berdiri didekat pintu masuk Great Hall.

" Ah, Naruto! Dimana Kiba? " Tanya Shikamaru.

" Mungkin dia sedang istirahat. Ia kembali kekotanya hari ini. " Jawab Naruto.

" Yasudahlah... " kata Shikamaru.

" Ada apa , Shikamaru-senpai? " Tanya Naruto.

" Ikut aku. Guild sedang berkumpul sekarang. " jawab Shikamaru cepaf

" Dimana? kenapa aku tidak melihat mereka? " Tanyanya lagi.

" Tentu saja kau tidak melihat mereka. Guild biasanya berkumpul di room khusus. " Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ikuti aku. " Tambahnya. Naruto langsung mengikuti Shikamaru yang berjalan masuk kedalam Great Hall, tepatnya ke salah satu NPC yang berseragam kesatria disana.

" Stop! Mau kemana kalian !?" tanya sang NPC pada mereka.

" Guild Room 47 " Jawab Shikamaru

" Sebentar " kata NPC tadi. Tiba tiba sebuah bola berwarna biru muncul dari belakang NPC tersebut dan melakukan _Scanning_ terhadap mereka.

" ID Diterima." kata NPC tersebut. Dan dengan itu, sebuah lingkaran cahaya mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan Shikamaru, dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang bergaya Eropa.

" Ah, Naruto. Akhirnya kau Tiba. Dimana Kiba?" tanya Neji pada Naruto.

" Ia berhalangan , langsung saja Neji. " jawab Shikamaru cepat.

" Begitu ya... Baiklah, Semuanya berkumpul! " Seru Neji pada anggota yang lain. Tak banyak memang, hanya ada Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, dan Seorang member perempuan bercepol 2 dengan set _Makluva_ dan _Hunter Leggings_.

" Ah, kau si anggota baru itu ya? Aku Tenten. Silent Assasiner. Salam Kenal. Aku jarang bermain belakangan ini, jadi mungkin belum melihatku, hehehe" Kata Perempuan Elf bernama Tenten itu.

" Aku Naruto. Twin Blader. Salam Kenal, Tenten-senpai. " balas Naruto.

"Oke oke, kurasa sudah cukup. Bisa kita mulai? " tanya Neji memecah suasana.

" Bagus, Seperti yang kalian tau, besok akan ada event besar. Dari yang kudengar, Akan ada sejenis Guild Tournament nanti.", Jelas Neji pada mereka setelah semua diam.

" Guild Tournament akan dibagu menjadi 5 Rank menurut jumlah Anggota. " Tambahnya.

" Karena anggota kita hanya 7, Aku akan mendaftarkan Guild kita di turnamen Rank E. Kuharap semua bersiap. " Jelasnya lagi.

" Tunggu, aku belum tau nama Guild kita..." Kata Naruto. Saat itu ia langsung menerima saja undangan dari Neji tanpa membaca apapun.

" Fortuna. Itu nama Guild kita. Simple dan mudah Diingat. " jawab Lee.

" Baiklah, besok kuharap, bawa perlengkapan terbaik kalian. Jika kalian perlu bahan untuk _Crafting_, silahkan cari di Guild Storage kalu ada. Kita berkumpul di Arena besok pukul 14:00. Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. " Jelas Neji.

**\-- Parabellum --**

**Naruto POV**

Hari ini melelahkan, Pelajaran menghitung memang membuatku pusing dan stress. Eh, Hari ini kan Guild Tournament, astaga aku lupa memberitahu Kiba! Sebaiknya aku segera Login. Aku bergegas makan dan mengganti baju, lalu memastikan pintu terkunci, dan segera Login kedalam Game Parabellum.

Pandanganku yang semula gelap, perlahan tergantikan oleh pemandangan indah kota Aldena. Tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda, berbagai hiasan bertema Pertempuran menghiasi kota ini.

**_Ting_**

_Dear Player, Selamat Datang di Parabellum!_

_Hari ini akan event Guild Tournament akan dimulai. Perlengkapan yang tersedia di toko NPC akan mendapat diskon 20% selama Event._

_Sekian Info dari pihak Developer. Selamat Berjuang!_

Hey! Lumayan! Ini akan menghemat Velvet milikku. Oh ya, Kiba! Aku akan mengirim _Whisper_ padanya.

**Normal POV**

_Hey Kiba! Akan ada Guild Tournament hari ini! Kita akan berpartisipasi, jadi persiapkan dirimu. Segera menuju Arena kalau kau Login._

Begitulah isi dari _Whisper_ Naruto. Ia segera berjalan menuju Arena, sesuai perintah Neji. Tiba disana, ia melihat hanya ada Shino dan Neji didepan Meja Resepsionis NPC.

" Ah, Naruto! Kau sudah memberitahu Kiba?" Tanya Neji saat melihat Naruto.

" Sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kiat disini?" Tanya Naruto balik.

" Kita akan melihat Guild lain bertanding. Yang lain akan menyusul. Ayo!" kata Neji. Naji langsung berkata pada NPC itu dan memilih Visitor Turnamen Rank E. Tubuh mereka bertiga langsung diteleport menuju bangku penonton Arena. Arena itu sendiri berbentuk lingkaran yang cukup luas, namun kosong. Hanya ada _Barrirer_ Penghalang disekitarnya.

Kondisi disana agak sepi, mengingat para player lain lebih memilih menonton Guild Tournament Rank S atau A yang anggota guildnya mencapai ribuan atau ratusan. Hanya ada beberapa Player yang menyaksikan pertandingan yang berlangsung saat ini. Guild bernama xxx_Ventura_xxx dan Guild dengan nama huruf mandarin yang tidak bisa mereka baca.

Pertarungan yang terlihat berat sebelah walau jumlah mereka seimbang. Seorang Sword Master berambut Raven disana nampak memimpin timnya untuk mendominasi pertandingan. Didukung oleh Holy Priest berambut Pink yang selalu melakukan_ Heal_ pada timnya saat mereka sekarat.

"Guild itu cukup _Balance_ dan Kuat. Mereka akan jadi lawan yang tangguh. Semoga kita tidak bertemu mereka terlalu cepat." Kata Naruto menyaksikan kehebatan Sword Master tersebut.

" Bagaimana menurutmu,Shikamaru? " Tanya Neji

" Menurutku, yang perlu kita waspadai adalah Sword Master berambut hitam itu, dan si Holy Priest. " kata Shikamaru. Neji hanya mengangguk setuju mendengarnya. Dan pertandinga yang berat sebelah itu dimeenangkan oleh Guild Ventura

Cukup lama, mereka telah mengumpulkan berbagai Informasi dari berbagai tim, hingga tiba giliran mereka untuk bertanding.

**_Ting_**

_Giliran Guild anda untuk bertanding. Teleport sekarang? (Y/N)_

Mereka menekan Y dan segera diteleport menuju room khusus untuk persiapan. Tak lama anggota yang lain juga muncul, termasuk Kiba yang baru Login.

" Apa apaan ini? Baru saja aku membaca _Whisper _Naruto, langsung ada pemberitahuan bahwa giliran kita bertanding. " Kata Kiba yang sepertinya kaget.

" Baiklah, menurut informasi di layar ini, lawan kita adalah Guild bernama 777Lucky777. Anggota mereka ada 8 orang. " Jelas Neji.

" Baiklah,Ink strateginya. Item dilarang di Arena, oleh karena itu, Tenten, berusahalah sebisa untuk menjaga _HP_ kami tetap tinggi." kata Shikamaru.

" Shino, jaga jarak sejauh mungkin dan serang lawan dengan **Meteorite Cannon**mu.

. Tenten, Incar para Mage kalau ada. Kalau tidak, bantu Lee menjaga Shino sebisamu. " Jelas Shikamaru. Yang disebut hanya mengangguk paham.

" Lee, jaga Shino sebisa kalian. Serang para player yang mendekat. " tambah Shikamaru. Mereka pun mengangguk Paham.

" Aku, Neji, dan Kiba akan mengalahkan para petarung jarak dekat. Naruto, Kau serang lawan yang punya senjata jarak jauh." Jelas Shikamaru mengakhiri strateginya.

"Oke, semua paham? " Tanya Neji. Semua mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Neji. Ia segera menekan tombol Ready di papan Informasi dan mereka pun diteleport ke Arena.

**\-- Parabellum --**

**Yak ,Selesai Chapter 3 akhirnya...**

**Huh, Puasa memang menguras energi, membuat Saia malas untuk berpikir tentang cerita ini. mhehehehe**

**god (guest) : Mhehehe saya memang kepikiran buat Naruto jadi Solo. tapi entah kenapa, rasanya agak kurang bagi saya mhehehehe :p**

**TEGAR-KUN : Nih udah dipost :D**

**Oh iya, Maap nih kalo adegan fightnya kurang greged mhehehehe **

**Mind to RnR? Silvermane Kudan, Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Parabellum

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

**\-- Parabellum --**

_Next Battle :_

_777Lucky777 VS__ _Fortuna__

_Arena, Set!_

Kedua Guild diteleport pada sisi yang berlawanan.

" Ah ini dia! Semuanya, Bersiap dan tetap Waspada! " Seru Neji pada anggota guildnya.

" Heh, Semoga beruntung. " Kata salah satu Player yang menjadi lawan mereka.

" Kalian juga, Mari bertarung sebaik mungkin. " Balas Neji.

_Battle Begin!_

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba bergegas menyerang lawan mereka. Shino segera menembakan Peluru dari **Meteorite Cannon** miliknya kearah lawan Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba.

Peluru peluru Shino berhasil melukai lawannya. Tapi, 2, anggota guild musuhnya segera berlari kearah Shino dengan senjata mereka.

" Lee! " Teriak Shino memberi tanda.

Seketika Sebuah pukulan menghantam wajah salah satu dari mereka hingga terjatuh.

Yang satu lagi terus melest kearah Shino dengan cepat. Baru saja ia akan menebas Shino, sebuah Tendangan mendarat kewajahnya, membuatnya terpental.

"Heh, Jangan harap kau bisa melukainya " kata Lee dengan kuda kuda yang siap menyerang.

" Hiaaaattt! _Quad Slash!_ " teriak musuh yang ditendang Lee tadi lalu menebas dual swordnya membentuk 8 mata angin. Lee hanya menyeringai melihatnya. Ia menghindari serangan itu dengan gesit.

" Lambat... " gumam Lee.

" _Gigant Uppercut! _" teriak Lee mengeluarkan skill miliknya. Ia melakukan Uppercut kearah musuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sang musuh tak mampu mengelak dan terkena Uppercut milik Lee hingga terpental keatas

" Makan ini! _Wheel Crusher ! _" Teriak Lee. Ia melompat dan memutar secara vertikal diudara dengan cepat lalu menendang lawannya kebawah dengan tumit.

Sang musuh terhempas dengan keras dan tergeletak tak bergerak di lantai Arena. Lee kemudian melihat Musuh satu lagi sedang mencoba menebas Shino. Namun Tenten berhasil menangkis Katana milik musuh tadi. Dengan gerakan cepat, Lee segera menendang sang musuh kesamping.

" Maaf, aku terlalu fokus dengan yang satunya. " kata Lee pada Shino tanpa melepas siaga.

"Biar aku melawan yang ini, Lee. Dia milikku." kata TenTen menyeringai.

Sang musuh yang baru saja berdiri segera disambut dengan Lemparan pisau pisau milik Tenten dan berhasil mengurangi _HP_ miliknya dengan cepat.

" Hehehehe... Sampai Jumpa." Kata Tenten dengan senyuman yang, yah... menyeramkan.

" _Thousand Needle _... " kata Tenten mengeluarkan skill favoritnya. Ia melempar pisau miliknya. Dan seketika pisau pisau tadi menduplikasi secaa terus menerus dan menhujam tubuh lawannya. Membuat _HP_ miliknya tak bersisa.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan yang sibuk menyerang para Marksman mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Tentu saja karena Guild lawan membiarkan Penyerang jarak jauh mereka sendiri tanpa pengawalan. Naruto membantu Neji dan yang lain mengalahkan petarung lawan. Pertarungan yang awalnya 3 vs 5, kini sedikit ringan setelah kedatangan Naruto.

" Kau sudah mengalahkan Marksman musuh? " Tanya Neji disela pertarungannya.

" Sudah, mudah saja. Mereka tidak memberi pengawalan. " Jawab Naruto lalu menangkis serangan yang datang.

" Baguslah. Mari selesaikan ini! " Kata Neji. Ia segera menangkis serangan musuh dan menghantamkan Great Swordnya kelantai.

_"_ _Tiger Blitz! _", teriak Neji. Ia lalu memukulkan Great Sword miliknya ke tanah, memunculkan gelombang berbentuk 'V' kearah lawannya. Sang musuh menghindar dan mengeluarkan skill miliknya.

" Hah, Mudah sekali... Rasakan ini, _Lateral Moon ! _" teriaknya dan menebas pedangnya membentuk bulan sabit. Serangannya berhasil dtangkis Great Sword Neji, meskipun _HP_nya tetap berkurang.

" Baiklah... kalau kau ingin yang sulit. Terima Ini! " Seru Neji dan berlari menyeret Great Sword miliknya kearah sang musuh.

" _Helm Breaker! _" Neji mengeluarkan Skill miliknya. Ia menebas musuhnya secara horizontal, Lalu melompat dan menghantamkan Grear Swordnya ke kepal sang musuh, menghasilkan Critical Hit.

"Heh... " hela Neji melihatnya.

" Hey Bung! Bisa kau bantu aku? " Teriak Kiba pada Neji. Ia terlihat kesulitan mengalahkan musuhnya.

" Baiklah, baiklah... " jawab Neji. Ia lantas segera berlari menenteng Great Swordnya menuju Kiba.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru yang dikeroyok 2 orang tampak tenang menghadapi mereka. _HP_ miliknya bahkan hanya berkurang sedikit.

" Kalian Selesai bermain-main? Aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat " kata Shikamaru.

Lawannya yang merasa terprovokasi pun segera menerjang kearahnya.

" Cih, dasar... menyerang tanpa strategi. Sama saja Bunuh diri..." gumam Shikamaru. Ia lantas bersiap mengeluarkan skill miliknya.

" Terima Ini! _Heaveny Wheel _! " Shikamaru menebas Sabitnya secara 360 saat lawannya mendekat. Mereka pun terkena efek Slow, membuat Shikamaru tersenyum.

" Selesai sudah... _Heavenly Wheel _! " teriak Shikamaru. Ia mengeluarkan yang sama dan mengurangi _HP_ lawan lawannya hingga tersisa sangat sedikit. Shino berhasil menembak mereka berdua dengan Heavy Bowgun miliknya dari jauh. Begitupun lawan Naruto dan Kiba yang tumbang karena terkena tembakan Shino.

_We Have A Winner! ___Fortuna_ Win!_

"Ahaha kita menang! " Teriak Kiba.

" Kau Hebat, Shikamaru-Senpai! Kau melawan 2 player tanpa kesulitan. " puji Naruto Kagum.

" Shikamaru saja. Flick Reaper memang mampu melawan musuh yang banyak secara bersamaan. Ditambah lagi mereka mudah terprovokasi. " balas Shikamaru.

" Tenten-Senpai juga... Ia sigap melakukan _H__eal_ ketika kita kekurangan _HP._ " Kata Naruto

" Ahahaha biasa saja... ", jawab Tenten menggaruk kepalanya.

" Sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian istirahat, lalu melakukan _Levelling_. Pertandingan selanjutnya akan diumumkan nanti. Bersiaplah. " Kata Neji pada mereka.

**\--Parabellum--**

Di bangku penonton, terdapat dua Player yang sedang mengamati pertandingan tadi.

" Heh, mereka lumayan juga. Mungkin mereka akan jadi lawan yang tangguh nanti. " kata seorang Elf berambut Pink sebahu.

" Koordinasi mereka memang bagus. Kita hsrus tetap waspada. Kita sudah melihat mereka, Ayo pergi. " ajak Human berambut Raven pantat Ayam.

" Baiklah" balasnya.

**\-- Parabellum --**

" Hah... hah... hah... wuhuuu! Tadi itu menyenangkan. " Seru Naruto pada dua orang disampingnya.

" Tentu saja, Itu tadi _Basarios_ pertamamu kan? wajar saja. " kata Neji.

" Cukup sulit ternyata. Baiklah ayo kita kembali ke Aldena. " Sahut Kiba.

" Ayo... aku sudah tak sabar memakai Set _Basarios _baruku. " Jawab Neji yang segera bergegas kembali ke Kota Aldena.

Mereka bertiga baru saja selesai melakukan _Quest_ untuk membunuh seekor_ Basarios_ yang berkeliaran di daerah Volcano. _Basarios,_ monster berbentuk kura kura dengan cangkang dari batu granit yang mampu merusak senjata.

Sesampainya di Kota Aldena, Mereka segera melapor pada _Quest _Shop dan mengambil Hadiah. Neji hanya mengambil bahan material untuk Set Armor barunya dan langsung menuju _BlackSmith_ sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba mengambil _Velvet_ dan barang lainnya.

"Nah, dengan ini kekuatan Guild Kita akan sedikit bertambah... " kata Neji yang keluar dengan sumringah.

" Kalian berdua juga harus mengganti Equipment kalian, terutama Kau Kiba. Sampai kapan kau akan memakai Set _Ceanataur_ yang usang itu? " Tegur Neji pada mereka. Memang benar Armor mereka sudah usang.

" Kau benar, tapi aku kekurangan bahan untuk _Crafting_. Bagaimana denganmu Naruto? " Tanys Kiba pada temannya.

" Hmm, Kurasa aku punya cukup material untuk Set _Hypno_. Mereka cukup ringan untuk dipakai. " jawab Naruto.

" Ah begitu ya? kurasa aku hanya perlu beberapa _Killer Beetle_ untuk menyelesaikan Set _Black Belt._ " Balas Kiba

" Hey, kurasa ada beberapa di Guild Storage. Ambil saja kalau kau mau. " Kata Neji. Kiba langsung sumringah.

" Terima kasih, Senpai. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi " Jawab Kiba dengan riang dan segera berlari menuju Guild Room.

" Nah Naruto, sebaiknya kau buat Set milikmu dengan segera. Kita akan Levelling lagi. " Kata Neji.

" Siap, komandan " sahut Naruto.

Tak lama, Mereka sudah dilengkapi oleh Armor baru. Kiba dengan Set _Black Belt_ berwarna hitam dengan corak Oranye, sama seperti set _Hypno_ milik Naruto. Bedanya kalau Kiba lebih 'Normal' bentuk armornya, sedangkan Naruto lebih mirip Burung. Neji juga tampak gagah dengan set _Basari__os _putih biru miliknya. Armornya yang besar terlihat cocok dengan ukuran Great Swordnya.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita lihat apa yang ada di menu... _Bulldrome? _Terlalu mudah. _Congalala? _lumayan menarik...ini saja." Gumam Neji. Saat ia akan memilih, muncul tanda '!' di menu Shop tersebut.

_Hidden Quest!!! Slay the Rathian and Rathalos!_

" Hey Neji-Senpai! ini Saja, Sepertinya menarik... " kata Naruto melihat notifikasi tersebut.

" Kau ingin melawan _Rathian _dan Rathalos secaa bersamaan?.Kita tak punya cukup orang. Ah! Akunakan menghubungi Anggota yang lain. " kata Neji. Ia segera memilih _Quest _dan menghubungi semua anggota Guild Fortuna dan berangkat menuju Area Angel Savannah setelah yang lain datang.

**\-- Parabellum --**

" Oke, dengarkan ini, kalian berdua. _Rathian, _lebih sering terbang dan menyerang dari udara. Sedangkan _Rathalos _adalah kebalikannya. Usahakan untuk memisahlan mereka. Kalian, Lee, dan Aku akan menghadapi _Rathalos. _Shika, Shino, dan Tenten akan melawan _Rathian._" Jelas Neji panjang lebar. Mereka hanya mengangguk paham.

Setelah berjalan mencari dan menghabisi beberapa kawanan _Bullfang__o_ yang menyeranf mereka, Mereka akhirnya mendengar Auman dari _Rathian_ menggema di langit langit Angel Savannah.

"Kalian dengar? Mereka disekitar sini. ", baru saja Neji berkata demikian, Seekor Naga Hijau turun dari langit dan mendarat dihadaoan mereka. Tak lama berselang, Seekor naga lain yang berwarna Merah-Pink muncul disamping Naga Hijau tadi.

"Bersiap. Serang! " Teriak Neji. Mereka segera menyerang target masing-masing. Sang _Rathian _segera terbang keatas, sedangkan Sang _Rathalos_ segera berlari menjauhi mereka. Kedua Naga itu mengaum, seolah memberi isyarat bahwa pertarungan baru dimulai...

**\-- Parabellum --**

_Stats_

_Name : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Level : 87_

_Race. : Human_

_Title : -_

_Job : Twin Blader_

_ID : 19750419_

_HP : 5347_

_MP : 1263_

_Strength : 34_

_Wisdom : 27_

_Speed. : 40_

_Power. : 38_

_Agility. : 40_

_Equipment :_

_1\. Chain Mail - Hypno Mail_

_2.Chain Vambraces - Hypno Vambraces._

_3.Iron Belt_

_4.Hunter Graves - Hypno Greaves_

_5\. Hunter Caps -Yellow Piercing_

_6\. Order Rapier_

_Skills :_

_1\. Demon Rage_

_2\. Gale Wind_

_3\. Tornado Spin_

_4\. Quad Slash_

_5\. Rapid Thrust_

_6\. Pierce Tornado_

_Stats_

_Nama : Inuzuka Kiba_

_Level : 88_

_Race. : Beast-Man_

_Title : -_

_Job : Gauntlet Brawler_

_ID : 19752885_

_HP : 6836_

_MP : 1034_

_Strength : 40_

_Wisdom : 30_

_Speed. : 35_

_Power. : 37_

_Agility. : 40_

_Equipment :_

_1.Chain Mail - Black Belt Mail_

_2.Bone Vambraces - Black Belt Vambraces_

_3.Chain Tasset - Black Belt Tasset_

_4.Hunter Greaves - Black Belt Greaves_

_5.Chain Helm - Black Belt Helm_

_6\. Dog Stains Claw - Black Belt Gauntlet_

_Skills. :_

_1\. Flurry Punch_

_2\. Gigant Uppercut_

_3\. Atlas Stomp_

_4\. Avenger Strike_

_Stats_

_Name : Hyuuga Neji_

_Level : 107_

_Race. : Human_

_Title : -_

_Job : Sword Master_

_ID : 19758345_

_HP : 5848_

_MP : 1283_

_Strength : 49_

_Wisdom : 41_

_Speed. : 39_

_Power. : 45_

_Agility. : 42_

_Equipment :_

_1.Hunter Mail - Basarios Mail_

_2.Chain Vambraces - Basarios Vambraces_

_3.Iron Belt - Basarios Coat_

_4.Hunter Graves - Basarios Greaves_

_5\. Hunter Caps - Basarios Caps_

_6\. Barbaroi Blade - ??? ;p_

_Skills :_

_1\. Tiger Blitz_

_2\. Lateral Moon_

_3\. Helm Breaker_

_4\. High Tide_

_Stats_

_Name , Nara Shikamaru_

_Level : 107_

_Race. : Elf_

_Title : -_

_Job : Flick Reaper_

_ID : 23945673_

___

_HP : 4538_

_MP : 1494_

_Strength : 40_

_Wisdom : 50_

_Speed. : 47_

_Power. : 38_

_Agility. : 45_

___

_Equipment :_

_1\. Yian Garuga Vest_

_2.Garuga Guards_

_3.Garuga Tasset_

_4.Gypceros Greaves_

_5\. Black Piercing (Garuga Helm Saat bertanding)_

_6\. Tormentor_

_Skills. :_

_1\. Heavenly Wheel_

_2\. Circular Lotus_

_3\. Reaper Touch_

_4\. Reaper Dance_

_5\. Firebolt (M)_

_6., Flame Fan (M)_

**Hey!!! Chapter 4 Selesai walau word yang agak kurang, maaf... heuheuheu.**** Sekarang adalah Arc baru, yaitu Guild Tournament.**

**Belakangan sibuk banget buat ngurus beasiswa... jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis.**

**god(guest) : eh, kecepetan yak? mhehehe ini memang masuk Arc baru. Arc Guild Tournament. kalo emang kecepetan, ntar saya coba perlambat lagi.**

**TEGAR-KUN : Saya usahain yak... mehehehe :p. masalahnya, kalo ada ide gak ada waktu, tapi kalo ada waktu gak ada ide... :D.**

**Thats it. Mohon doanya dari para Reviewer dan Silent Reader agar saia lulus beasiswa ok? :)**

**Happy Eid Mubarak Everybody.**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. **

**Mohon maaf lahir batin.****Mind to RnR? Silvermane Kudan, Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Parabellum

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

**\-- Parabellum --**

Auman dua ekor Naga terdengar menggema dari salah satu area Angel Savannah, memunculkan rasa takut bagi para _Newbie_ dan semangat bagi para Hunter yang mencari bahan langka. Guild Fortuna kini terbagi 2 demi melawan kedua Naga tersebut.

" Sial! Naga sialan ini lumayan tangguh rupanya. " Umpat Naruto kesal.

Ia, Neji, Kiba, Lee mengahadapi Sang Ratu Bumi, _Rathian_. Sedangkan sisanya sedang melawan _Rathalos_, Sang Raja Langit.Guild Fortuna memiliki HP dan MP yang tersisa sedikit, begitupun kedua Naga tadi. Ekor yang putus dan sayatan serta luka tusukan tersebar di berbagai daerah tubuh mereka.

" Sedikif lagi! Tetap serang!" komando Neji pada anggota guildnya.

" Ganti Formasi! Shino! Ten Ten! tetap serang _Rathalos_ sampai ia terjatuh! "

" Lee! Kiba! serang _Rathalos_ sekuat mungkin saat ia terjatuh! "

" Shikamaru! Cobalah untuk memberi efek Slow pada _Rathian_! Kita akann menyerangnya secara bersamaan! "

Aba-aba dari Neji segera mereka kerjakan. Shikamaru berganti tempat dengan Lee dan Kiba. Saat _Rathalos_ terjatuh, Lee dan Kiba segera memukulinya dari kedua sisi.

" Heahhh! _Flurry Punch__! _" Kiba dan Lee berteriak mengeluarkan skill mereka, _Flurry Punch. _

Pukulan pukulan cepat dari kedua sisi sang Naga serta Tembakan panah dan lemparan Pisau secara terus menerus terbukti efektif menguras _HP_ miliknya hingga tak bersisa. S

Sementara itu, Rathian yang juga diserang habis-habisan pun menutup matanya. Pertanda bahwa pertarungan yang melelahkan telah selesai.

" Ahahahaha! Rasakan itu, Naga Jelek! " Teriak Naruto entah pada mayat Rathian.

" Yah... pertarungan yang menguras tenaga. Bagaimana dengan bahan dari bangkai Kedua Naga ini? " tanya Lee setelah selesai melakukan _Carving_.

" Bahan masukkan saja kedalam Guild Storage. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke _Quest Shop_. " jawab Neji dan melangkah pergu dari tempat itu.

**\-- Parabellum --**

" Wow! Senjata rarity tinggi! sayang tipenya Lance. Guild kita tidak punya seorang _Lancer_, jadi masukkam saja ke Guild Storage u tuk sementara." kata Neji.

" Wih! **Sadalsuud**! bayaran yang pantas untuk _Quest _yang susah seperti tadi. " decak Lee kagum.

" Baiklah, Selanjutnya apa? " tanya Kiba pada mereka.

" Pertandingan selanjutnya akan diadakan besok. Jadi persiapkan Gear dan kemampuan terbaik kalian, ok? " tanya Neji pada anggotanya.

Semua mengangguk dan berpisah, kembali pada urusan mereka masing masing.

**\-- Parabellum --**

" Hoammmm "

Seorang anak laki-laki terbangun dipagi hari dengan lesu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

" Ah! Hari ini Guild Tournament! Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap sekarang " kata Naruto, Ia bangkit dan segera melakukan rutinitas paginya.

Event Guild Tournament sudah berlangsung 2 bulan, dan Guildnya berhasil. melaju ke babak semifinal.

Pertandingan kali ini dilakukan hari Minggu, jadi ia bisa _Levelling _dan mencari bahan untuk Gear-nya.

" Yosh! Mari kita mulai! ". Ia pun menekan tombol start dan membiarkan kesadarannya terhisap oleh mesin itu.

**\-- Parabellum --**

Guild Fortuna telah mendapat anggota baru belakangan ini karena berhasil melaju ke Semifinal. Salah satunya adalah Elf dengan Job Frost Weaver bernama Haku.

Eits, jangan salah, meskipun bertampang cantik, Elf yang satu ini adalah Lelaki tulen. Ia direkrut oleh Shikamaru saat sedang _Levelling _di Angel Savannah.

" Yo! " sapa Naruto pada semua orang.

" Yo! Naruto, kenapa lama sekali? " tanya Kiba.

" Maaf maaf... tadi aku sedang mencari bahan untuk Gear baruku " jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

" Yasudahlah. Menurut sistem, lawan kita kali ini adalah Guild Raging Thunder, yang sesuai namanya memiliki anggota dengan perlengkapan berefek _Shock_. " Jelas Neji pada Anggotanya.

" Petarung jarak dekat mereka menggunakan **Khezu Shock Swor****d**. Jadi pastikan armor kalian memiliki efek _Shock Resist_, untuk jaga-jaga " timpal Shikamaru.

" Formasi kita sama seperti sebelumnya, dan Haku, menurut peraturan, kau tidak bisa ikut turnamen kali ini karena Anggota yang baru bergabung saat turnamen tidak diizinkan ikut bertarung." Tambah Neji.

" Apa semua sudah jelas? " kata Neji yang dibalas anggukan oleh semua orang disana.

" Sekarang bersiaplah, pertandingan dijadwalkan sekitar 5 menit lagi. Manfaatkanlah " katanya.

**\-- Parabellum --**

_Welcome to Rank E Guild Tournament!_

_Next Battle :_

__Fortuna_ VS 00Raging_Thunder00_

_Arena Set!_

Kedua Guild pun di teleport pada kedua sisi arena.

Di salah satu sisi, berdiri 7 player dengan Job yang bervariasi. Sedangkan di sisi satunya terdapat 15 Player yang memakai set _Khezu_ .

" Baiklah, ini akan sulit. Bersiap semua! " teriak Neji membakar semangat Guildnya.

_Battle Begin!_

Para petarung jarak dekat kedua Guild langsung melesat satu sama lain, menyisakan para Marksman dan Mage dibelakangnya.

**Trang! Trang! Duarr!!**

Suara pedang yang beradu dan proyektil jarak jauh yang menghantam tanah pun langsung memenuhi Arena. Penonton bersorak menyaksikan pertandingan yang terjadi.

Ya, Turnamen Rank E mendadak ramai penonton karena banyak Guild-Guild dengan potensi besar muncul, membuat mereka penasaran dengan kemampuannya.

" Hah! **Khezu Shock Sword** milik kalian bukanlah tandingan** Carbalite Sword**ku! " Ejek Neji memancing emosi lawannya.

" Heh terserah kau saja! " Balas player itu pada Neji. Ia langsung mengayunkan pedang besarnya kearah Neji.

" Ya ya ya kita lihat saja " Ucap Neji dan menangkis serangan player tadi. Seketika sebuah serangan datang dari arah kiri Neji yang telat mengetahuinya.

Untung saja berhasil ditangkis Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba bersama 2 orang anggota guild musuh.

" Maaf, Senpai... Tapi aku membawa 2 musuh lagi, heehehe " jelas Naruto kikuk pada Neji yang dibalas Deathglare dari Senpainya.

" Yasudahlah, kau urus 2 aku urus 2! " Kata Neji.

" Terima Ini! _Tiger Blitz_ ! " Teriak salah satu lawannya . Ia bersama ketiga temannya langsung menghantamkan pedang besar mereka ketanah, sehingga tercipta _Shockwave _yang bergerak kearah Naruto dan Neji.

Skill mereka berhasil mengenai Neji dan Naruto yang berakibat terkurasnya _HP_ keduanya.

" Ahahaha, lumayan... lumayan... " puji Neji yang tertawa. Ia segera memberi kode pada Naruto.

" Naruto! Sekarang! " Teriak Neji yang segera melesat kearah musuhnya.

" _Demon Rage _!!! ", Naruto berkata sembari mengangkat kedua Dual Sword miliknya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan pendar merah menyala.

Naruto segera melesat dan menghajar keempat musuhnya secara membabi buta. Gerakannya yang cepat membuat keempat musuhnya sukar untuk menangkis serangannya. Neji juga segera membantu Naruto dan mengeluarkan Skill miliknya.

Di sisi lain, Marksman dan Mage musuh sudah teratasi, namun Lee, Tenten, dan Shino harua gugur, menyisakan Petarung jarak dekat untuk beradu Kemampuan.

Guild Fortuna yang tersisa 4 orang harus melawan 7 orang lagi untuk menang.

" _Heavenly Wheel_ ! ", Shikamaru mengayunkan Sabitnya memutar sehingga tercipta lingkaran berwarna Hitam yang menguras _HP_ dan memberi efek Slow.

" Kiba! bantu Neji dan Naruto! aku akan menyelesaikan ini! " perintah Shikamaru. Kiba segera bergerak kearah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah serangan mengarah pada dirinya, yang menimbulkan efek _Shock_. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan padanya, hingga _HP_ milknya terkuras.

" Apa kau pimir dapat mengalahkan kami sendirian? Mhahahaha... Jangan bercanda! " teriak salah seorang lawannya meremehkan.

" Kalian terlalu percaya diri untuk mengalahkanku! _Reapers Touch_ !!! " saat efek _Shock_sudah hilang , Ia segera mengayunkan Sabitnya tiga kali membentuk Lingakaran dengan efek yang lebih kuat dibanding skill sebelumnya.

3 Lawan yang _HP _nya sudah sedikit langsung terkapar tak berdaya.

" Merepotkan... " kata Shikamaru yang langsung terkapar.

**\-- Parabellum --**

" _MP_ ku sudah habis, Neji-Senpai. " kata Naruto pada Neji yang ada disampingnya.

" Jangan takut, Kita serang dengan serangan normal. " Balas Neji. Ia berlari kearah musuh dan mengadu pedangnya dengan pedang musuh.

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang dan menendang satu musuh yang lain dan segera mengeluarkan Skillnya. Sang musuh yang tak siap langsung tumbang, menyisakan 3 orang.

" Yo! Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan. " sapa Kiba.

" Tepat Waktu. Kita serang secara bersama! " Kata Neji.

" Heaaaaaaahhhh!!!! " teriak ketiganya menyerang musuh secaa bersamaan.

.

.

.

_We Have A Winner!_ __Fortuna_ Win!_

**\-- Parabellum --**

"Woohoo Kita Menang!! ", Tenten melompat kegirangan. Teriakannya menggema di semua penjuru Guild Room.

" Yeah Tentu saja!! " kata Kiba yang juga ikut merasakan kegirangan TenTen.

Namun, Naruto yang kebingungan pun menghampiri Shikamaru.

" Hey, Shikamaru-senpai! " panggil Naruto pada Shikamaru.

" Shikamaru saja. Ada apa, Naruto? " tanya Shikamaru.

" Begini, aku melihat saat kau mengeluarkan salah satu Skill milikmu, Kau juga ikut tumbang. Apa yang terjadi? " Tamya Naruto balik.

" Skill _Reapers Touch _dan _Reapers_ _Dance_ milikku memang kuat, hanya saja ia memeiliki efek samping. Yaitu _HP _milikku akan berkurang saat memakainya. " jelas Shikamaru.

" Dan saat itu _H__P_ milikku dan mereka tersisa sedikit. Jadi begitulah... Skillku menguras _HP_ mereka dan menguras _HP_ milikku sendiri. " tambahnya.

Naruto yang baru tau pun mengangguk paham. Suara Neji tiba-tiba terdengar...

" Dengarkan semuanya! Final akan diadakan Minggu depan. Persiapkan diri kalian. Lawan kita sangat kuat, jadi naikkan level kalian dan upgrade Gear kalian." Kata Neji pada semua anggotanya. Semua mengangguk paham.

" Ah, Si _Swordmaster_ pantat ayam itu ya? " tanya Naruto pada Neji.

" Benar, kudengar mereka tim yang kuat dan solid. Jadi kita harus bersiap dan berhati-hati. " jawab Neji.

" Baiklah, aku akan Istirahat dulu. Sampai jumpa, Senpai. " kata Naruto. Ia segera Log Off, meninggalkan anggota lainnya.

**\-- Parabellum --**

**Yoooo** **lama tak jumpa wahai reader ku.**

**Maafkan saia karena hampir menelantarkan cerita abal-abal ini.**

**Muehehehehe**

**Maap Yak. Cuma bisa ngasih 1 chapter :(.**

**Ya ya ya, saia tau. Kemaren janji 1-2 chapter., tapi mood nulis ilang. Semua ide buyar deh.**

**Sekali lagi, maafkan saia :(.**

**jangan marah ya? ;)**

**Silvermane Kudan, Out.**


End file.
